


Colorful Lights

by ObsessionsOfMine



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fanart, god i wish my tablet wasn't out of comission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessionsOfMine/pseuds/ObsessionsOfMine
Summary: Lucy has yet to convince Alura to wear the traditional Christmas sweaters, but they both like the colorful lights, so it's a start.Fanart for Super Santa Femslash 2k17, under the prompt: "Kryptonian!Lucy shows Alura how much fun Earth's Christmas can be."





	Colorful Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astradanvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/gifts).




End file.
